


No Doubt

by Ayngelcat



Series: Combaticon/non team shenanigans [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayngelcat/pseuds/Ayngelcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Swindle's dedication to the Combaticons ebbing, Onslaught looks for a replacement. One Autobot seems a particularly good candidate.</p><p>Contains an AVP crossover element!</p><p>Rated M for violence.</p><p>Written for Combaticon Com Challenge February 2013, prompt: Onslaught/Bluestreak, "Impressed" (thank you Dellessa)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Doubt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dellessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/gifts).



“No can do Onslaught! I gotta go to Monacus an’ stitch up that deal with the Yautja. Can’t keep ‘em hangin’ - you know what they’re like. Miss this one an’ I’m likely to spend the rest of my life expecting a xenomorph to come busting through that wall there.”

Onslaught watched him go. With a great effort, he refrained from comment. This was the fourth time recently that Swindle had been ‘unavailable’ for a Bruticus operation.

And whilst Onslaught might, perhaps, have had some sympathy should Swindle’s mission have been for the benefit of the whole team, and even more so if he’s really believed his fate would be determined in the manner Swindle suggested, he could not bring himself to believe the latter.

As for the former, this was just another self interested exercise which left Onslaught in more doubt than ever as to whether Swindle should even be in the team at all.

There was nothing for it. Onslaught would have to seriously consider actioning the ‘replacement.’

………………………

Onslaught watched the footage with rapt attention, knowing he had to make a choice, knowing how catastrophic  the ramifications would be if he got this wrong.

It had been bad enough having to explain the need for a Bruticus' ‘break’ to Galvatron. If Onslaught failed to make the right choice, then they’d all be watching out for something far worse than xenomorphs.

But no – there could be no doubt about this. The Autobot gunner was brilliant. And absolutely ideal for the left foot job – as well as for Combaticon deployment.

Onslaught watched as Bluestreak roared through the all prevailing enemy fire in alt mode, swerving and dodging, seeming to glide effortlessly and getting through the ravine with seemingly barely a scratch. Then he was transformed and on his feet and firing, out in the open, being fired at back but with not a shred of hesitation as the advancing ground troops catapulted into the air one after the other with the sheer force of his blasts. 

It was almost unbelievable! The mech just stood there and _kept on firing._ Robots exploded, their bits raining down on the remaining advancing troops, who sidetepped other fallen, disfigured bodies that twitched, grotesquely, spurting showers of energon. Some of the enemy faltered, clearly unnerved. Others turned and ran - but some of these also joined the dimembered. Onslaught smiled, delighted. The lack of remorse was impressive.

Well hell - the mech’s whole performance was impressive. Onslaught saw that a contingent of  more military style mechs with heavier artillery were now advancing -  and yet these too failed, absolutely, to get anywhere near their prey, who simply ducked behind some rocks and took them out from a more concealed vantage point. Seekers appeared, and Onslaught watched as a trine swooped in, their canonfire lighting the ravine in spectacular orange and white flashes. Bluestreak somersaulted neatly from his hidey-hole as the blasts seared into the place where he had been.  

A cloud of debris exploded into the air and a small avalanche began. Bluestreak’s form was clearly visible, sprinting deftly out of the way. Again, the gunner returned fire and managed to hit not one but two of the attacking trine. They plunged into the ground cutting down more of the approaching troops, erupting in a sheet of flame.

It was fascinating! It was as though the mech were charmed;  watched over by one who would assure that whatever else happened, this one would emerge to walk the paths of Cybertron for aeons to come, with hardly a dent on his frame.

The Seeker debacle gave Bluestreak a breather. He stopped and checked around him, door wings twitching, evidently assessing damage before re-priming his weapons; and then it was all happening again. Onslaught saw that more enemies were coming – but also that other Autobots had appeared, now. They were firing alongside Bluestreak. But none of them seemed to have the skill or accuracy – or sheer luck – that he did.

And he seemed to be covering for them all. Onslaught watched as a minibot fell to a sniper who had somehow managed to get ahead of the enemy pack and in amongst the Autobots. In one stroke, Bluestreak pulled the injured mech behind him and shouted something out. Someone medical appeared, hauling the fallen one to safety. Meanwhile, a blaze of fire erupted. The sniper was history.

Onslaught chuckled to himself. There could be no doubt. Aside from good fortune,  Bluestreak had everything a Combaticon could need – speed, skill, strength, courage,  confidence - and ruthlessness. He hated his enemies with a passion - and he was dedicated to his team.  

Some fairly hefty alliance reprogramming would be necessary, undoubtedly. But once Onslaught had had a word with Hook and explained the requirements, there would be no issue with that. In these days of Galvatron’s instability, it was as much in Devastator’s interests to have a strong gestalt ally as it was Onslaught’s.

The Combaticon leader activated his comm. “Vortex? What we talked about, I want it done. Bring him in.”

“Gotcha!” The eager response only confirmed the correctness of the decision.


End file.
